Superwoman vs Markiplier
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Lilly and Mark are competing on Lip Sync Battle together. What happens when these two sweethearts work together? Enjoy :)
The crowd gets hyped up Superwoman and Markiplier fans alike stood in the front. All wearing either their Team Unicorn tees, or their Markimoo tees. There were some that was wearing both Superwoman and Markiplier merch. Both of them are sweethearts, funny and down to earth. So it's no wonder why anyone would like them. For those watching at home and in the audience the theme song played but only those watching at home saw Mark and Lilly dance all goofy in the intro. When the intro was done, LL Cool J came out on to the stage all excited.

"Yo! I hope you all ready for tonight, now for our lovely commenter Chrissy Teigen!" says LL Cool J

She came out all happy, as always and LL and Chrissy had their little talk about tonight and how excited they are.

"Well I hope you all are ready because our first person tonight, you know her as Superwoman on Youtube! She's the lovely and talented Lily Singh!" says LL

Lily came out and high fived all her fans who ran up to see her. She was nervous but extremely excited to have this opportunity.

"Lilly! It's so great to see you on here" says LL

"It's so great to be here, thank you so much for having me." says Lilly

"So what's it like being a youtuber?" asks LL

"It's really awesome, I have so much fun being Superwoman. The fans are awesome too, I love meeting them. Woo." says Lilly, her nervousness trying not to show.

"Well, Lilly it's time to bring out your opponent, so why don't you take your lovely self over there?" asks LL

Lilly nods and does just that waving at everyone as she goes.

"You all love this goofball, and know him as Markiplier on Youtube! Please welcome Mark Fishback!" says LL

Mark came out in his own goofy way and high fives everyone in the front as well. He came up to LL also really nervous.

"Mark welcome! Are you ready for tonight?" asks LL

"I am" says Mark, laughing nervous

"So you have an intro just like Lilly over there does?" asks Ll

"Yeah." says Mark

"Well how about we have you both come up here and do it then? What do you think everyone?"asks LL

The whole audience went wild and so did the people watching at home who were Markiplier and Superwoman fans. The two blushed and stood next to each other to do just that.

"Wow..uh okay, ladies first." says Mark

"Aww thanks. Well I want to hear everyone together do it with me, okay?" says Lilly

"What up everyone? It's your girl, Superwoman!" says Lilly and her fellow Unicorns doing the superwoman S with her.

"I'm going to need help from my fans on this. All together everyone! Ready?" asks Mark

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier! " says Mark and his Markiplites

"That was awesome!" says Chrissy

"Alright! How about we have Lilly sing first since as you said, Mark "ladies first"" says LL

"I'm fine with that" says Mark

Lily and Mark hug each other happily and Mark goes to sit down.

"So Lilly what are you going to sing today?" asks LL

"I'm going to sing one of my girls Selena Gomez's song: Hands to Myself" says Lilly

There was cheers hearing that, especially from Selena Gomez fans.

"Alright. Here you are Lilly Singh singing Selena Gomez Hands to Myself!" announces LL

He goes over and joins Mark over on the sides and Lilly kills it with Hands to Myself, everyone loves it even Chrissy dances in her little bar area. When she was done, LL Cool J came over and hugged her, she hugged back.

"That was awesome!" says LL

"Aww, thank you" says Lilly

"Crissy? What did you think?" asks LL

"That was wow! I heard she could dance but were not even at the dancing part and she blows out all those moves." says Crissy

"Alright. How about you Mark?" asks LL

"I'm not throwing in the towel yet but uh.. Yeah I am so boned" says Mark

"Aww! Come on Mark, I've heard you sing your awesome." says Lilly

"Thanks, hee. But I can't dance, ask anyone" says Mark

" How about you go sit in our waiting area and Mark comes out here." says LL

Lilly and Mark switch places and comes over to where LL is.

"So Mark, what are you going to sing today?" asks LL

"Hee. Well I don't listen to a lot of music to be honest. So today I am going to sing Story of my life by uh..I don't really know." says Mark, sheepishly

No one booed him for that, he was honestly trying today.

"Alright. This is Mark singing Story of My Life by One Direction" says LL

There were cheers just like there was for Lilly, he starts lip syncing trying so hard not to sing the words actually. He messed up a little bit but he did try all his best. LL came over and gave him a bro-hug which Mark returned to him.

"Great job, Mark!" says LL

"Hee. Thanks." says Mark

"Crissy what do you think?" asks LL

"He did a good job. That was so funny and cool." says Chrissy

"Lilly?" asks LL

"I think he obviously underplayed his skills. That was awesome." says Lilly

"Thank you, Lilly." says Mark

He then went over to join Lilly over in the waiting seats.

"Woo! Alright there is some tight competition here tonight. When we come back we'll see how Lilly prepares then it'll be her turn to sing." says LL

The audience went wild and then it was time for a break to get everything ready for Lilly to sing. Then when the show came back from break everyone got to see how Lilly prepared and that the too loveable people talked together telling each other stories until it was time to practice then it was all business. Lilly came out and she was singing Beyonce's song "Irreplaceable" everyone loved it especially when they heard Mark singing from one of his videos: "To the left to the left" making even Mark laugh. Everyone watching loved it all, she bowed in the end, LL Cool J came over to her. She was between a Foxy and Bonnie plush as the room was set up much like the room in the game FNAF 4.

"Wow, I'm sure no one was expecting that at all" says LL

"I definitely didn't that was awesome! The dancing! Mark singing over the song! " says Chrissy

"Yeah, that was Mark! Mark did you think she was going to do that?" asks LL

"No I didn't, I'm as surprised as you are. She told me she had a surprise but never that. That was cool! Ooo is that a Foxy plush?" asks Mark, excited.

"Yeah! Do you want him?" asks Lilly

"Yes please." says Mark

"How about this, you keep Foxy and if you choose to give him away at one of your charities, I'll be cool with that and I take Bonnie here?" asks Lilly

"I'm totally cool with that" says Mark

He went up and got Foxy from Lilly giving her a hug and hugged Foxy close to him.

"Thank you" says Mark

"Your Welcome" says Lilly

"Oh! I just remembered I have a present for you as well" says Mark

"Aww! You don't have too." says Lilly

"I think you'll like this. I'm surprised you didn't see it." says Mark

He goes over to the waiting area and put Foxy down patting his head and grabs a unicorn plushie wearing a superman snapback, he gives it to her. She smiles and hugs Mark, Mark hugs Lilly back.

"Aww! A love fest! I love this!" says Chrissy

"Well maybe this love fest will continue when we get back and Mark sings let's go on another break" says LL

There were cheers everyone was loving this love fest going on between friends. When they returned they got to see Mark's process and how he prepared for tonight. Then Mark came out and he was singing Lilly's song Leh even came out in awesome glasses and high heels like the ones Lilly wore. Lilly and LL laughed in a good way, but loved it. Lilly was the most surprised that he chose her song. He curtsied at the end as he was in high heels,LL came over to him.

"Crissy? What did you think? Personally I think he's rocking those heels" asks Ll

"Thank you" says Mark

"That was hilarious, but in a good way. I was in per shock seeing him like that." says Chrissy

"Well I live to make peoples days" says Mark

"You're both going to kill me! You're both so sweet!" says Chrissy

"Aww" they both say, blushing even more

"It's true though. Lilly did you think he was going to sing your song "Leh"?" asks LL

"No I didn't I was completely left in the dark, but I am honored" says Lilly

"Well, I really like that song." says Mark

"Aw! Stop" says Lilly

"Well Crissy, it's time the belt please?" asks LL

Crissy gets out the belt and struts over with it.  
"Remember! You guys get to tell us the winner by how loud you applaud so show these too amazing people some love! Is our champ tonight: Lilly?" asks LL

There were a lot of loud cheering and chants of "Lilly" as Chrissy waved the belt over Lilly's head. Then she went over to Mark doing the same thing.

"Or is it Mark?" asks LL

There were cheers for him but not as much as Lilly, even though Mark was loved and still loved, Lilly was the winner and gave the belt. He smiles and claps for her and even giving her a hug in congradulations.

"Woo! You guys are awesome. So how about we hear both of you're outros before we leave?" asks LL

"Yeah!" they both say

"Yo! I hope you all enjoyed having me on Lip Sync Battle with Markiplier, LL Cool J, and Chrissy Teigen! I hope you enjoyed it! Please hit up my twitter and subscribe or dont. And check out this sweetheart of a man Markiplier channel. I make videos every Monday and Thursday. Until next time: One love *does motion* Superwoman *mark attempts to with her* That is a rap *motions with that* and Zoop! *zoop motion*" says Lilly

"That was a lot of fun! I enjoyed my time on here on Lip Sync Battle with these awesome people! Make sure you all go check out this lovely person here: Lilly on her channel iiSuperwomanii. And we will see you! In the next video! Buh-Bye!" says Mark

LL Cool J does his outro then the song that Lilly last song starts playing.

The End


End file.
